Sister Agat (NPC)
Sister Agat was a cleric who retired to Balmain when her adventuring days were over. According to Rose, Sister Agat passed away peacefully about two years ago. Though most buildings in the town were in various states of ruin, Sister Agat's house was still in pristine condition when the party arrived. Inside, the party found the cleric's diary and a few spell scrolls, which they've taken and have put to use towards helping the town. Sister Agat's Notebook It appears that Sister Agat fancied herself as being quite knowledgeable about high-elf culture and that she used to be an adventurer in her younger days, prior to her retiring to Balmain. Most of her journal entries are about daily life in the town and her observations about the townsfolk and the daily routines and about the people she’s helped recover from one malady or accident or another. One of the reasons Sister Agat moved to Balmain specifically was apparently for the clear view of the night skies, and she regularly makes references to another book where she apparently kept her observations of the night sky. Though she doesn’t write explicitly why she’s doing this, she periodically alludes to a past adventure and worries that relate to some past failure. She often complains in her writings about needing to waste so much time sleeping when there’s so much to do in the village by day and out watching the open sky at night. Occasionally her entries make mention of her time adventuring. In an entry dated roughly 10 years ago, Sister Agat was visited by a travelling dwarf who introduced himself as the son of Duran Brickbelly. Duran was one of her old companions and a dwarf she remembered fondly. Duran's son apparently stayed for a few days and requested little in the way of aid, but they did spend a lot of time talking about her last adventure before she retired. She makes several comments about not being sure if the younger Brickbelly has inherited all of the finer qualities of his father, but expresses gratitude that he doesn’t seem to hold her responsible for Duran’s death. She writes about the young dwarf’s intense interest in the artifact they had been questing after, but she didn’t write down exactly what it was in her journal - she refers to in her notes vaguely as a Crystal and that it housed something inside. The dwarf was also apparently quite interested in the Guidance Stone that Sister Agat’s party had used to journey through various planes of existence to find where the artefact was hidden. In the entries covering this visit, she also speculates a little on what fate befell someone named Shafina Treesinger, apparently the only other to survive that last endeavour. Near the end of the visit she briefly speculates on whether she should entrust the younger Brickbelly with the ring that Shafina gave her, which could be used to reincarnate her and give her a chance at her old life back, but ultimately decides to live out the rest of her days in the village rather than risk being reborn as something worse than a human. A few entries later, she writes that she has taken the ring out of its hiding place in her house and has thrown it into the strait, speculating a little on whether the artefact will be lost forever or if the spirit of the strait will one day deliver it to a deserving soul. According to local tradition, the spirit of the Tireth Strait is a spirit-spawn of the great Yarrawarna and is commonly known as Dunburra. In the final entries of the journal, it appears that Sister Agat’s mission observing the stars was successful, and she was able to conclude “that, barring some other fools somehow finding and disturbing that accursed artefact, the world should be safe from that disaster for at least a few hundred years.”